Vuelven Grand Academy
The Vuelven Grand Academy spans the entire planet of Vuelven. Vuelven draws recruits from every corner of human space. Vuelven has an incredibly diverse population since cadets make up to 75% of the population. Vuelven's diversity can only be matched by Earth itself. Vuelven is an incredibly difficult school to get into despite its immense size. Graduates of Vuelven rise quickly in the Hyperious Guard, hence the high number of applicants. Vuelven Grand Academy trains officers for every branch of the Hyperious Guard, but its main focus is on infantry, mechanized, and air force branches. Vuelven the PlanetCategory:Hyperious Guard Before Vuelven became an Academy world, it was a prime tourist destination. Vuelven had a relatively low population and little industry. The planet relied heavily on tourist income and had many resorts. The capital was Crystal City and it was nestled in a scenic location between the mountains and the ocean. The planet had little defensive or military capability and had neglected recommendations to increase security. The Invasion Vuelven's transformation into an academy world began after the Juakkomar massacre. Since Vuelven and its planetary government neglected defensive preparations the world was completely vulnerable to invasion. To make matters worse when and neighboring star system was attacked by a Juakkomar Warband an alert was sent to Vuelven to ready its defenses and be vigilant, but the alert was ignored. The acting planetary governor quashed the warning and kept it secret from the public, fearing it would majorly disrupt tourism. Unfortunetly for the governor a splinter force from the main Juakkomar warband arrived in the Vuelven System undetected. The small and under supplied Vuelven defense ships were to busy policing tourist ships to detect the arrival of the warband ships. By the time the mistake was realized and an attempt made to stop the ships from landing it was too little too late. There was the noble sacrifice of the VDS Haven Crest which suicide rammed the Juakkomar command ship causing both to plummet into the atmosphere. The other four Juakkomar ships were able to land on the planet. Even though the Juakkomar landed only four ships worth of troops, it was plenty to overwhelm Vuelven security forces. Vuelven's small defense force and a collection of police forces tried to stop the Juakkomar approach on Crystal City at mount pleasant. The attempt was a massive failure and it was a complete slaughter. Crystal City was besieged and on the verge of defeat when the Governor's emergency plead for help was answered by Warmaster Amberley. Salvation and Punishment Warmaster Amberley had been campaigning in a nearby system when Vuelven's request for assistance came in. Amberley's army had just finished destroying a Juakkomer warband and was preparing to depart for another warzone. Amberley decided to come to Vuelven's aid despide its little strategic significance and her force arrived just in time to break the siege of Crystal City. Once the siege was broken and the last Jukkomar were exterminated, Warmaster Amberley set about correcting the mistakes that lead to the the crisis in the first place. Amberley ordered the execution of the planetary governor and his advisers for failure to prepare Vuelven's defenses properly and for failure to act on the warning of Jukkomar forces in nearby systems. Amberley also extended the blame to the population of the planet for being so unprepared for the Jukkomar invasion and called on the population to make a change. Founding of the Academy The population of Vuelven did answer Amberley's call to change and shortly following the liberation a Hyperious Guard Academy was founded. The people of Vuelven and the new planetary governor declared their eternal gratitude to Warmaster Amberley and the Hyperious Guard for saving the planet and pledged to serve the Warmaster and the Hyperious Guard in whatever fashion the Warmaster needed. Amberley appreciated the peoples pledge and told them she wanted the planet to dedicate itself to training new officers for her Hyperious Guard. Mount Pleasant Massacre Resolution. Following Amberley's request the planetary government and the governor passed the Mount Pleasant Massacre Resolution. The resolution declares the planet and its population will completely devote itself to building and maintaining the largest Academy in the Allfather's domain. Construction started immediately with conversion of the tourism industry into barracks and training halls. Warmaster Amberley helped the academy expand by funneling credits and recruits to Vuelven and within just a short period of 40 years the academy was larger than all, even the ones on Earth. Currently the Vuelven Grand Academy trains over half of the officers in the Hyperious Guard and many of the officers in the highest positions graduated from Vuelven. Some Vuelven graduates have even gone on to take control of the Hyperious Guard's top spot of Warmaster and many of the most recent Warmasters graduated from Vuelven. The current Warmaster Ivaan is an exception, he did not graduate from Vuelven nor did many of his close advisers. He does hold Vuelven in high regard though and has visited the academy on many occasions to inspect and hold commencment speeches for graduating classes.